


怎么又是抽桌布

by forget_forgive



Category: King & Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forget_forgive/pseuds/forget_forgive





	怎么又是抽桌布

“啊啊啊你弄到我裤子上了！”永濑拎起因为被浸湿而贴在皮肤上的睡裤，“牛奶弄到衣服上很难洗的！”

这身之前平野送的睡衣他还蛮喜欢的。

“没关系嘛，廉，回去给你洗。”平野身上也沾着牛奶，聚集在涂过润肤油的腹肌的沟沟壑壑里亮闪闪的，“或者再送你一套新的，丝绸的！怎么样？”

“走开啦，脏死了，我要去洗澡。”

永濑把睡裤连带内裤一起脱掉，扔在脏衣袋里，盖在平野那件同样被牛奶浸湿的丝绸睡衣上。

平野看着他一丝不挂的身体，刚才那个丝滑酒心巧克力的想象又冒了出来。他觉得永濑大概是不讨厌他的，所以……他想再过界一点。

“一会儿再洗嘛…廉你的洁癖也太严重了…”平野从背后扑上来，把准备去洗澡的永濑扑倒在那张被牛奶泼湿的床上。

也许今晚从高桥要求一个人睡开始就注定不会是一个平常的夜晚。

永濑回忆了一下，先是他拿出手提电脑要check番组，然后平野提出要和他一起看交换意见，然后自己点开了抽桌布的番组，然后被平野吐槽好弱，然后他挑衅平野不行，再然后两个人头脑一热开始打赌抽桌布，不对，是睡衣。然后然后然后，然后就成了现在这种场面。

永濑的脸正好贴在床单湿掉的那一部分，洁癖症想要爆发却被平野压着动弹不得。当平野用糊过牛奶的手揉乱他头发，又啃咬着他的肩膀弄的哪里都是口水的时候，他无比希望高桥没有独立睡一个房间的能力。

好的高桥，这个仇我记下了，你给我等着。

平野把他翻过来，背贴上床单，贴着牛奶渍有点凉，头发也被搓的乱糟糟的。他已经放弃挣扎，反正一会儿大概率是得好好洗澡了。

平野看出他在走神，摩挲着永濑腰线的手捏了一把软肉，滚烫的手心里汗津津的：“在想什么？”

“我想明天还是和高桥一起睡比较好。”

“真的吗？”平野手上力道加大了一点。

“真的。”

“那你现在就去找他吧。”平野松开手，给永濑整了整头发，“去吧。”

“我好像…有点舍不得走。”

永濑躺在那里不动，拐弯抹角地说了一点心里话。

从平野贴上自己的时候，永濑的心跳一瞬间飙上了180。他喜欢平野很久了，从第一眼开始。他也曾经有过想平野想得一整晚睡不着的时期，但平野大概只拿自己当小孩子吧。就像刚才那一瞬间，他都以为平野要对他做什么了，没想到还只是和他开洁癖的小玩笑。

“正好，我也舍不得放你走。”平野笑起来又压回他身上蹭他的脸，顶着一头金发，好像一只大型犬。

所以平野是不是，也不讨厌他？火花一触即燃。

年轻的身体经不起撩拨，两个人肉贴肉闹了这么一通，空气一但安静下来，反而滋生出一点暧昧的气氛。

永濑看懂平野眼中询问的意味，也回了一个应允的眼神。

所以说同星座又知根知底也不全是缺点。

平野俯下身，两个人抱着细细碎碎地亲了一阵子，带着濡湿的声音，越发显得饥渴起来。成年男人的欲望代替理智占了上风，平野调整了一下姿势，拉住永濑的手往下，在他耳边压着声音说：

“你摸摸我。”

然后永濑终于摸到他肖想一整晚的腹肌，和腹肌下面更硬更烫的事物。

最后反而是永濑先射在了平野手里。

怎么变成这个样子？永濑不明白，但他也不后悔，哪怕只有这一晚也好。

那点东西蹭得两个人小腹和床单上哪里都是，平野使坏，拿手指沾了一点起来，抹在永濑嘴角：

“不尝尝吗？热牛奶。”

永濑在枕头上歪着头，鼻子里哼了一声，撇撇嘴，还是口嫌体正直地伸出舌尖卷了一点。他也不和平野客气，拉进平野的脸，舌尖上带着那一点白浊探进平野嘴里：

“一起尝尝。”

“难吃。”永濑皱着眉，“上次拍广告厂商送的糖还有吗？我想吃一颗。”

“难吃吗？我倒是觉得廉嘴里挺香的。”

再说哪有这种时候要糖吃的，想着又凑上去尝了尝。

“那…可以もっと奥吗？”平野咬着永濑的耳朵，询问他的意见，明天还有工作，他不想永濑太辛苦。

没想到永濑却被戳中笑点。

“哈哈哈哈哈为什么突然cue番组的梗，好不容易有点气氛全让你弄没了。”他被平野弄得笑场，拿小腿蹭了蹭平野的腰，想显得游刃有余一些，“带东西了吗？”

平野靠在床头坐着，永濑跨坐在他腿上，一只胳膊揽着他脖子和他接吻，另一只手在他身上乱摸。平野的手指在他身体里小幅度地抽动，沾着刚才那瓶抹腹肌的润肤油。

“廉这么瘦，平时抱起来跟个黑管子似的，没想到里面倒是软得要化掉了。”一边说着一边用另一只手摸了摸永濑光洁的背，像是在确认自己的评价。

“嗯……”永濑还不习惯听平野对自己身体内部的评价，“应该差不多了吧。”

然后他抬高身体，离开平野的手指，扶住火热的那一根坐下去。

疼。

永濑很艰难地上下套弄着，趴在平野肩头小声哼哼，动了几下还是忍不住露了怯，声音里带了点哭腔，“你也动一动啊，我不太会。”

“帮帮我…”

“我…我也是第一次啊…”这时候两个人都意外地笨拙。平野不舍得看他难受，双手拖住永濑的臀部，缓慢地向上送起腰。

“这样可以吗？”

“嗯。”永濑轻轻应了一声。

他就这样维持着温柔缓慢的速度，吮吸啃咬着着永濑的锁骨，想让他分散注意力。过了一会儿他感觉永濑下面箍住他的那里终于放松了下来。

“舒服了？”

“嗯……”永濑在他耳边断断续续的小声呻吟，起伏的身体也渐渐跟上了他的速度。

太磨人了。平野突然起了坏心，没跟着永濑的频率动作，重重向上顶了一下，永濑惊得没忍住“啊”的叫了出来。

“廉声音小点，海人就在隔壁，你听，他还在打游戏。”

平野咬着永濑耳朵小声地这样说，下边顶撞的频率却越来快。

“忍不了就咬我。”

永濑咬住嘴唇尽可能不发出声音，实在忍不住的时候想去咬平野的肩膀，却又不忍心，只印上一排浅浅的牙印。

他感觉自己要被快感逼炸了，眼泪蹭了平野一肩膀，不住地摇着头。

“不行，真的不行，我想叫…”

平野看他实在忍得辛苦，停下来吻了吻他的眼睛，然后退了出来，把他放倒在床上。

身体里突然空下来，永濑不由得睁开眼去找平野。他泪眼朦胧地看到平野很快就回来了，从行李箱的脏衣袋里捡回他那件睡衣上衣。

“张嘴。”

平野把衣服的一部分团了团，让永濑咬住，剩下的部分就随意堆在脖子周围。

然后重新进入他。

这个时候的永濑哪里还能顾得上衣服脏不脏，被平野顶得舒服得淌了一脸泪。声音被堵在喉咙里小声呜咽着，平野压着永濑的双手，突然产生了种自己在施暴的快感。

“咚！”

他太过用力把永濑顶得头撞在了床头柜上。

平野从这种黑暗的幻想中回过神来。

“抱歉…”

他赶忙拿睡衣擦了擦永濑脸上的泪，然后把永濑拖回来，用手护住永濑的头。

“我轻一点。”

永濑受不了平野这种时快时慢毫无规律的顶弄，没过一会儿身体紧绷，向上弓成一个弧形又落回床上。

“啊……”

他的身体还在平野怀里抖，抱着平野肩头小声地抽着气。等他缓过来一点，平野把那件睡衣从他嘴里拿出来扔到一边，上面被永濑的口水浸湿了一大片。

“能尝到衣服上的奶味吗？”

永濑很乖巧地点点头。

平野笑着碰了碰他的嘴，又很浅的很缓慢的抽插了几下，摸着他的脸问：“可以吗？”

“可以…”永濑的声音几乎不可闻。

然后平野加快速度，在他身体里狠狠冲撞起来。

“我也快了……”

最后时刻平野抽出来，撸了几把射在了永濑的脸上。

永濑一个夏天脸上被晒黑不少，白色的体液流下来，平野想起刚才酒心巧克力的比喻。他觉得不太合适，应该是牛奶流心巧克力才对。

“太多了，都弄到我眼睛里了。”

大概永濑只有这种理智瓦解的时候，才能无意识地说出这种不要脸的话。有一只眼睛被东西糊住了睁不开，他眨着另一只眼向平野求救。平野捡回那件睡衣，给他把眼睛周围擦干净。

“现在能睁开了吗？”

永濑眨眨眼，表示感觉还可以。他摸了摸自己的脸，平野的体液粘了他一手，他很嫌弃的又抹回了平野身上。

“脏死了，抱我去洗澡。”

洗完澡出来，永濑嫌脏不肯光脚踩在酒店的地板上，非要平野抱自己回去。两个人躺进另一张干净的床上。

酒店的单人床虽然也挺大的，但容纳两个成年男人还是不太宽裕，平野努力靠边给永濑腾出地方。

等到身上从浴室里带来的热气散去，永濑的大脑也清醒过来，反而开始觉得有点不好意思。

“要不还是再开一间吧。”

永濑觉得被这么抱着睡觉别别扭扭的，他们又不是情侣，只不过一时冲动滚了一回罢了，虽然他确实带着点私心。

“开什么房啊，一起睡吧，小时候不也是这么睡的吗？”平野的声音模模糊糊的。

永濑被“小时候”戳中了，他们以前去外地公演的时候确实经常一起挤一张床。

但没想到平野接下来的话让他更惊了。

“再说我很喜欢抱着廉啊，后来都不让我抱了。”

“我真的好喜欢廉啊，我以为你都知道。”

“………那你得抱住我，不然半夜要掉下去了。”永濑没想到能得到肯定的答案，他鼻子一酸，耍起了小孩子脾气。

“好——”平野把他往自己怀里带了带，声音听起来有点紧张，“那…廉呢？”

“喜欢。”永濑揉着平野那一头金发，抬起头来亲了亲平野红扑扑的脸。

心意相通的感觉真好。

漫长的试探和等待答复的寂寞之后，只有难以言说的喜悦和满足。

永濑在平野热乎乎的怀抱里昏昏欲睡，他突然想起来一个问题。

“明天怎么解释那张床？”永濑戳着平野分块的肌肉。

“我想想……”平野也被他弄清醒。

然后平野省掉中间部分，编出一套一时兴起抽桌布结果洒了牛奶不得不睡一张床的故事。

好像从起因结果来看没什么问题。

“那这个呢？”永濑离远一点给平野看锁骨上的吻痕。

“嗯…就说是我梦游咬好了。”说完又补了一口。

你真的不是金毛吗？！

永濑想来想去逻辑上好像真的没问题。天才だよ！

沉入梦境前的最后一刻，他想，

“那真是对不起酒店了。”


End file.
